E1M9: Military Base
E1M9: Military Base (военная база) - секретная карта эпизода Knee-Deep in the Dead из Doom, вход на которой расположен на уровне E1M3: Toxin Refinery. Она была спроектирована Джоном Ромеро и использует трек "Hiding the Secrets". Ориентировочное время прохождения 2:45. После прохождения этого уровня вы попадёте на карту E1M4: Command Control. Прохождение : Буквы написанные курсивом, показывают точки отмеченные на карте. Номер Сектора написанный жирным шрифтом - это Секреты засчитываемые на экране конца уровня. Основы Вы начинаете свой путь в коротком коридоре, в конце которого находится большой двор (A) с клеткой посередине, в которой находятся Импы. Спускайтесь по лестнице на запад и берите жёлтый ключ за забором (B). Возвращайтесь во внутренний двор и теперь спускайтесь по лестнице на восток. Поворачивайте направо, открывайте жёлтую дверь и подбирайте красный ключ ©. Уходите из комнаты пройдя через другую жёлтую дверь и продолжайте двигаться на запад, через комнату с огромным "ящиком" по углам которого расставлены факелы и спускайтесь по лестнице. Открывайте красную дверь и проходите к дальней стене, затем поверните налево. Вы увидите выключатель, расположенный за бочками. (D). Выстрелите по бочкам с безопасного расстояния и активируйте выключатель, который поднимет "ящик" из предыдущей комнаты и вы сможете забрать оттуда синий ключ (E). Взяв его, возвращайтесь в центральный двор и идите по ступеням на север. За синей дверью находится комната с выходом из уровня, вы увидите выключатель завершающий уровень, но не сможете до него добраться, поскольку между вами и выключателем будет находиться канал с отходами (F). Прыгайте в канал (в любую сторону) и бегите вдоль него, пока не наткнётесь на платформу (G) с зелёным переключателем и Импом. Когда вы встанете на платформу, откроется проход позади вас (H). Нажимайте переключатель и проходите в проход. Идите в него вставайте на поднимающуюся платформу (I), и после её подъёма активируйте невидимую дверь в стене. Вы окажетесь в комнате с каналом, но теперь через него будет проложен широкий мост (он появился при активации зелёного переключателя). Проходите по мосту и нажимайте на выключателе завершающий уровень. Важные дополнения Если вы начинаете уровень "с нуля", без оружия, сержанты в центральном дворике (четыре на сложности Hurt me plenty, восемь на Ultra-Violence и Nightmare!) могут доставить много проблем. Встаньте максимально далеко от дворика, чтобы расстреливать сержантов когда они подойдут к вам в короткий коридор и заберите с первого же трупа дробовик. Также вы можете убить зомби у южной лестницы, бегом спуститься и взять пулемёт (из секрета #1). Через северную стену комнаты с жёлтым ключом, можно попасть в комнату с оружием, где, кроме прочего, лежит ракетомет (J). Когда вы встанете на красную звезду, несколько монстров телепортируются в эту комнату. Врагов будет телепортироваться очень много, так что если вы не уверены в своих силах, не стоит трогать эту звезду. В комнате на востоке от центрального двора, ярко освещённая область вдоль стены на самом деле лифт (K). Он приведёт вас в локацию с тремя колонами посреди радиоактивного озера, на которых будет стоять по импу. На этой локации вы подберёте аптечку и зелёную броню. После того как вы соберёте здесь предметы, колоны опустятся Когда вы подберёте красный ключ, откроется ловушка в юговосточной части комнаты''(L), из которой выйдут монстры, а также станет доступен пополнение жизни. Если суметь взять ключ очень медленно и осторожно, ловушка может не сработать. Выключатель поднимающий гигантский ящик, под которым находится синий ключ, также открывает дополнительный проход ''(M) в предыдущую комнату (к южной стене, за бочками). В нём лежит аптечка, коробка патронов и ящик патронов от дробовика. Синий ключ охраняют два пинки (на сложностях I'm too young to die and Hey, not too rough), или шесть демонов (HMP), или же восемь (UV and NM). Когда вы встанете на платформу канала с отходами, имп (ITYTD и HNTR), или три (HMP), или четыре импа (UV и NM), выйдут из открывшегося прохода. В это же время ловушка откроет выход рядом с выключателем (N) наверху, и у выхода появятся спектры: один (ITYTD and HNTR) или три (HMP, UV, and NM); так что будьте бдительны, когда подниметесь на лифте в комнату с выключателем, активирующим выход с уровня. Карта E1M9 может напоминать абстрактную визуализацию свастики. Секреты # В комнате, находящейся к востоку от центрального двора, в югозападном углу (O), часть пола - это скрытый лифт, который опустит вас в комнату с радиоактивными отходами, когда вы встанете на него. А в комнате на юге от центрального дворика,скрытый лифт находится в северовосточном углу (P), и ведёт он в эту же самую "подпольную" комнату. Здесь вы можете взять пулемёт и большое количество патрон. (sector 65) # В комнате с переключателем активирующим окончание уровня, есть секретная дверь, в центре восточной стены, которую легко распознать по отличающемуся цвету. За этой дверью (sector 20) находится комната с полезными предметами, находящимися на верхушке колонн (Q). Среди предметов есть рюкзак, a бензопила, и несколько коробок боеприпасов. Как только вы сойдёте с лестницы, на противоположном конце комнаты опустится лифт, который может вас поднять так, что вы будуте выше любой из колонн. Чтобы собрать предметы, вам необходимо прыгать очень аккуратно с одной колонны на другую. Для этого надо отойти назад к краю колонны как можно сильнее, разбежаться и "перебежать" на следующую колонну, резко остановившись на ней, чтобы не упасть. И так надо повторить со всеми колоннами, проходя их против часовой стрелки, от более высоких к более низким. Однако, делать этого не обязательно: секрет засчитывается просто за попадание в эту комнату. Скриншоты Image:E1M9_start.png|Центральный двор Image:E1M9_yellow_key.png|Возле жёлтого ключа Image:E1M9_crowd.png|Ловушка красного ключа Image:E1M9_blue_key_box.png|Ящик с колоннами Image:E1M9_blue_key.png|После поднятия ящика с колоннами Image:E1M9_exit_1.png|Выключатель "выход с уровня" Image:E1M9_canal_platform.png|Платформа в радиоактивном канале Image:E1M9_exit_2.png|Выход с уровня теперь доступен Image:E1M9_rocket_launcher.png|Комната с ракетомётом Image:E1M9_green_armor.png|Скрытая комната с импами на столбах Image:E1M9_south_passage.png|Южный корридор в комнату с синим ключём Image:E1M9_island.png|Озеро отходов и пулемёт (секрет #1) Image:E1M9_pillars.png|Умеешь прыгать с колонны на колонну? (секрет #2) Мелочи *Это единственный уровень первого эпизода, в котором есть телепорт с монстрами *В версии для Playstation этот уровень называется"'''The '''Military Base". *В версии 1.0, при попытке открыть дверь, от которой у вас нет ключа, игра пишет, что вам нужен Ключ в форме черепа, вместо ключ-карты. * Музыка этого уровня была вдохновлена композицией "Down in the Sewer" группы The Stranglers. Ссылки на внешние ресурсы * Демо E1M9 demos из Compet-n database * Вид сверху на всех уровни Doom Яна Альберта * Прохождение E1M9 Джоном Ромеро Категория:Doom (1993) уровни Категория:Ultimate Doom уровни Категория:Уровни от Джона Ромеро